Drabbles of the Glee Variety
by Musetta31
Summary: A series of drabbles, 10 drabbles in each chapter, set at 100 words each. Chapters are unique to each couple, and requests are asked for.
1. Puckurt

**Drabbles of the Glee Variety**

**Chapter One: Puckurt**

**Essentially, just a set of 10 Glee drabbles. They're unrelated aside from the couple being written about. Timeframe ranges from during the season one to any time after it. Most of the drabbles have no timeframe referenced.**

**Warnings: Slash of the male/male variety, swearing, some prelude to sex, implied sex. Slight OOC-ness, in its own way.**

* * *

**1. Posing**

"Noah, please? I only need another 20 pictures!"

Puck looked up at the ceiling, before slipping his hands casually into his pockets. "I better get a good reward for this, Princess," he mumbled.

Kurt beamed, nodding, and took more shots as Puck shifted and turned. "I think we're done," he said after half an hour.

"Finally." He sprawled on the bed, closing his eyes, only to open them a moment later when he felt Kurt's hand on his chest.

He leaned over with a smile on his face. "Thank you," he whispered before pressing his lips to Puck's.

Oh yeah. A good reward indeed.

**2. Lied**

"I can't believe you," the smaller boy hissed, throwing the cell phone back at the football player.

"Kurt, please-"

"No!" He pushed the boy back into the lockers, stepping back. "I trusted you! And with Santana of all people!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Bull shit! Then why does she have pictures?" Tears started down his face then, and his voice cracked.

"They're old! From back before Beth!"

Kurt stopped walking and looked at him.

"Look, I still had the mohawk, see?"

"I... Shit," he mumbled, wiping at his cheeks.

"I didn't lie." He pulled the boy into his arms, kissing him tentatively. "I know how lucky I am. I love you."

**3. Draw**

"Sit still, Kurt."

He fidgeted again, fixing his hair, before setting back into the same position he'd been in before. "Are we almost done?"

"If you stop moving your mouth, I'll be done in two minutes."

Kurt nodded, stilled. He was okay for a minute, before his phone went off. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking at it.

"Just sit still. I'll be done in one minute."

He nodded again and stilled. After what seemed like forever, the pencil stopped moving and the sketch book was turned toward him.

The artist ran a hand over his short hair sheepishly. "Well? What do you think, Princess?"

"I... It's amazing Noah."

**4. Addition**

"I seriously don't understand how you've never been to a single math class, and yet you're teaching me everything," Kurt mumbled, looking down at his book with an aggravated expression.

Puck smiled lightly. "I'm smart. I just don't like class." He looked over at the problem the other boy was working on before taking out a sheet of paper. "Come here, look. Just simplify the equation." He jotted down some notes on the paper under the original problem before handing it to his boyfriend. "From there, it's just addition."

Kurt looked down at the paper before offering a small smile. "Thank you."

**5. Thrusting**

Puck pushed the smaller boy against the wall of the music room, grinding his hips into the others gently and taking his lips in a kiss.

Kurt let out a small moan of appreciation before letting his head fall back. "Not that I mind, but what's got you so eager?"

The mohawked teen ground his hips a little harder, growling. "That show was fucking hot, baby."

Kurt smirked, grabbing Puck's hips to keep them still. "Wait. So I got you all worked up dancing like this?" he asked, indicating his meaning with a thrust of his hips.

Puck groaned. "Yes. Now do that again."

**6. Modeling**

"Come out, Noah. I want to see," Kurt called from his seat in the dressing room.

Puck stepped out of the stall with his head ducked, hands in his pockets. "Okay?We done?"

The smaller boy grinned. "Turn. Model them for me."

He sighed, shaking his head to himself, before taking his hands out and turning around slowly, allowing his boyfriend to take in the full sight of him.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, I think this will do." He stood and slipped his hand into Puck's back pocket. "These jeans, love? Gorgeous on you."

Puck shrugged. "They're tight."

A melodic laugh sounded. "That's the point."

**7. Height**

Marking the spot with a pencil, Kurt smiled to himself, stepping back. "There you go. Now you're officially part of the Hummel-Hudson family. You've got your own mark on the wall."

The tall boy shrugged. "Don't see the big deal over height here, babe."

He laughed gently, looking pensive for a moment. "It's a symbol of our bond, even if it's over something stupid like who's tallest. We started this back before my mom passed away."

The other cursed himself internally before pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "Then I'm honored to be included."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, babe."

**8. Tasting**

A quiet giggle escaped his lips before he could stop it. The sight of Noah Puckerman bent over the stove, wearing an apron and singing along to an old country song was just too adorable.

Noah's head turned, expression concentrated. "C'mere, Kurt."

Kurt stood, walking over to his boyfriend slowly. "Yes?"

"Taste this," he said. He held out a small spoonful of meat stuffing.

The smaller boy took the bite tentatively before an appreciative sound came from his mouth. "That's fantastic."

Noah smiled lightly and kissed his boyfriend before nodding. He went back to cooking, Kurt sitting again, before calling him over again.

"Another taste test?"

**9. Wish**

"Happy Father's Day, Noah." He didn't even look up when Kurt sat next to him. Instead, he focused on the ground in front of him. He felt a hand on his own before he leaned to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

Kurt looked at him for a few minutes before speaking again. "My dad says thank you for the card," he whispered.

He just nodded, staying silent. He sighed inaudibly,clearly trying to keep himself calm.

"It's okay to be upset today," the smaller boy said, wrapping his arms around the football player.

Quietly, he finally whispered, "I wish we'd kept her."

**10. Play**

Quiet, lilting chords echoed from the piano in the middle of the music room. Slowly, a guitar joined in, harmonizing perfectly. No words were spoken in the time they played together, filling a good 15 minutes before finally stopping.

Both players looked at each other with hesitant expressions, unsure of how to start.

Puck walked over after a few moments. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kurt nodded and set a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips. "It's okay. Just, don't play games with me, Noah. Either you want me or you don't."

"I do. I promise, Kurt."

"Good. Because I want you too."

* * *

****

A/N: So, I've now decided to dabble in the world of Glee. I've got a horrible obsession with the show. Thus, I have started with some drabbles.

This series of drabbles is the first of what I'm guessing is going to be a series of drabbles, with each small drabble exactly 100 words. This means each chapter has a total of 1000 words of actual writing. The warnings for each chapter will be unique, so make sure you read the warnings. If you'd like a particular couple shipped, review me. I'll do any pairing, 10 drabbles at a time for each couple. For my prompts, I use a random word generator. If you want more Puckurt drabbles, please tell me in a review.

And as always, thanks for reading.


	2. Purtie

**Drabbles of the Glee Variety**

**Chapter Two: Purtie**

**Written for: allikitty699**

**Essentially, just a set of 10 Glee drabbles. They're unrelated aside from the couple being written about. Timeframe ranges from during the season one to any time after it. Most of the drabbles have no timeframe referenced.**

**Warnings: Slash of the male/male variety, swearing, sexy implications, minor kissing, slight OOC-ness.**

**

* * *

**

**1. Lemon**

Artie chuckled at the slowly scrunching face of one Noah Puckerman. "I told you not to try the lemon. But did you listen to me? No, of course you didn't."

Puck raised an eyebrow, stubbornly attempting to keep the expression on his face neutral. "I can totally handle this. There's nothing I can't handle." To emphasize his point, he took another piece of the fruit and bit into it.

The other boy wheeled himself over and took the rest of the lemon from in front of him. "You're not eating more. And I'm not kissing you when you're sour, by the way."

**2. Lifetime**

"Dude, just pick a channel and leave it," Puck mumbled, resting his arm over the back of the boy's chair.

Artie laughed quietly before setting down the remote. "There, happy?"

The two boys looked up at the television before looking back at each other.

"This is seriously the best you could stop on? Not football or something? This?"

He laughed again. "Hey, you said to pick a channel. And Tina and Kurt have been bugging me to watch this movie anyway. It's supposed to be pretty good."

"It's on frickin' Lifetime!"

Artie kissed Puck lightly before speaking again. "Then we'll do something else."

"Sounds good to me."

**3. Meat**

"But... It's bacon!" Artie held out a strip of the meat with one hand, a fork in his other. "You can't seriously say you've never had bacon."

Puck shrugged. "It's not kosher. And as much of a bad Jew as I am most of the time, I actually do follow it."

"But, come on! It's bacon, man!"

Again, he shrugged. "It can't be that great. If I never try it, I'll never know what I'm missing. Right?"

Artie shook his head. "Never tried bacon. Never had ham. Never had pork, sausage... Crazy."

"Hey. I can eat other meat though. And that's totally just as good."

**4. Free**

"You seriously think you got that free because home girl thought you looked like her brother? You're majorly trippin' here Puck," Artie spoke quietly, almost angrily, before starting to wheel himself away.

Puck waited a moment before reaching out a hand and stopping him. "I don't care if she thought I was hot. She just wants to get in my pants. Not my problem."

"Nah, but you can flirt right back with her, right? Even when I'm sitting right here?" The bespectacled boy shook his head and looked away.

"I wasn't flirting, Artie. I was getting us a free meal. I'm sorry."

**5. Eighth**

"There you go, Beth," Puck said quietly, handing her a cleanly wrapped gift.

"Thank you, Daddy," the little girl beamed, setting it neatly on the table with all the other gifts. She turned to Artie and wrapped him in a hug from his chair. "Thank you too, Uncle Artie."

He smiled at her and nodded before sending her off to play. The two men stood off with Shelby, talking while the children played, before a knock sounded at the door. Shelby opened it to reveal Quinn.

Puck's breath caught in his throat and Artie squeezed his hand gently. "She came."

"Happy eighth birthday, Beth."

**6. Series**

Artie's eyes never left his book as his boyfriend wheeled him down the hall to Glee practice. When the two were safely seated in the music room, Puck waited a few minutes before putting his hand on top of the page he was on.

"Hey! I'm reading here!"

"What could you be reading that's so interesting you'd ignore your stud of a boyfriend?"

"It's called Pure Dead Magic. The baby legit just put bacon in the brother's computer and the sister's baby rats went into the computer after it and they ended up getting emailed!"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Right. Weird book series again."

**7. Belt**

The flashing lights on the belt buckle of one Artie Abrams drew the eyes of many students as he went down the hall. None lingered quite so long, though, as those of Noah Puckerman.

By the time Glee came around, Puck was ready to confront the boy. "Dude. Why does your belt say 'Sexy' on it?"

Artie smirked. "Well, because I am one sexy motha'. You of all people should know that."

Puck stepped forward and sat beside the boy, his eyes still drawn to the flashing light. "You know. Were I not already your boyfriend, I'd most definitely be jumping at agreeing."

**8. Chorus**

Artie looked up at his peers, standing together in chorus formation, and sighed quietly. He shifted his eyes to the ground, keeping silent when they started singing.

After a few lines, Puck came and sat next to him, also silent. "What's up, babe?"

Artie shook his head. "It's nothing, just... You guys can all stand in the chorus. I've never been able to do that."

The other nodded. "Well, I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

Ten minutes later, Artie was standing with the rest of the group, Puck's hands on his waist holding him up, and a big smile on his face.

**9. Involvement**

Puck ran a hand sheepishly over the back of his neck. "Listen, Artie, I... I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. About being an asshole all these years. And especially about the outhouse thing. We were... I was... A major douche. And I understand if you never forgive me for it, and never wanna talk to me again, but hear me out. I really like you, and I don't know why, but I know I've felt this-"

He was cut off by a pull on the front of his shirt and a kiss. "You're forgiven. Now stop talking and start kissing."

**10. High**

A smile crossed Puck's face as he watched Artie bouncing in the air with the rest of the group for the mattress commercial. The boy had looked so solemn beforehand, singing along but not really feeling included. To see the height he got when bounced by others was amusing.

Artie gestured for him to come over when the others had gone on to continue filming the rest of the video. Puck sat on the mattress beside him and kissed him quickly. "You got some height there, babe."

The bespectacled boy laughed. "That's the first time I've had that much fun in years."

* * *

**A/N: Thus is chapter two. The couple, clearly, is Puck/Artie, which I have decided I'm going to call Purtie. Just because that's an adorable way to say it. **

**As far as this particular chapter goes, I apologize if Artie's not very good. To be totally honest, I'm not that good with him. I love his character, but it's so much easier to write Puck.**

**This series of drabbles is the second of what is going to be a series of drabbles, with each small drabble exactly 100 words. This means each chapter has a total of 1000 words of actual writing. The warnings for each chapter will be unique, so make sure you read the warnings. If you'd like a particular couple shipped, review me. I'll do any pairing, 10 drabbles at a time for each couple. For my prompts, I use a random word generator. If you want more Purtie drabbles, please tell me in a review.**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**


	3. Brittana

**Drabbles of the Glee Variety**

**Chapter Three: Brittana**

**Written For: Allieturtle222**

**Essentially, just a set of 10 Glee drabbles. They're unrelated aside from the couple being written about. Timeframe ranges from during the season one to any time after it. Most of the drabbles have no timeframe referenced.**

**Warnings: Slash of the female/female variety, swearing, possible OOC.**

* * *

**1. Laughing**

It started as a quiet, muffled giggle coming from the Latina. Her eyes widened as she realized the sound had actually come out, and in the middle of Glee club no less.

Ten members and one teacher proceeded to look at her in surprise.

The other member, however, just smiled and linked their pinkies together. She tilted her head to the side. "See, I told you guys she laughs."

Santana shifted her gaze to Brittany for a moment before laughing harder, this time not holding back.

The rest of the club turned back to the teacher, waiting in silence for the meeting to continue.

**2. Album**

Photos littered the floor in front of the blond, an album to her side. She picked up one after another, smiling at the faces staring back at her. There were some of her and Santana with the rest of the Glee members, and some of the two of them alone.

She picked up one of the Latina smiling, in an attractive black dress at a fancy looking restaurant. It was the night they'd come out to their families. They lived together now; Santana's parents had kicked her out.

The girl in question wrapped her in a hug from behind. "I love you."

**3. Telephone**

Eyes fiery, Santana threw her phone into the glove box of Brittany's car with force before buckling her seat belt and taking a deep breath.

The blond sitting next to her put a hand on top of the other girl's gently. "Puck's an idiot," she said quietly.

The Latina's eyes lowered to their hands, where she laced their fingers together. "Let's just... Go somewhere."

"Breadstix?"

She nodded and started driving, a small smile crossing her face when Brittany's head came to rest on her shoulder.

At a stop light, she heard the distinct sound of her phone buzzing again. "I'm gonna kill the mohawked loser."

**4. Forbidding**

Brittany ducked her head, shrinking back against the door as Mrs. Lopez yelled at Santana.

"YOU ARE NOT A LESBIAN SANTANA! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT ABOMINATION IN MY HOUSEHOLD!"

The blond girl, in a moment of clarity, wrapped her hand around the Latina's wrist for a moment, gesturing toward the door.

Santana looked back at her mother and sighed, shaking her head. 'You go,' she mouthed, squeezing the girl's hand before releasing her.

Brittany looked at the yelling woman one more time before ducking out. She stopped and sat on the steps, waiting for Santana to come out. "YOU'RE FORBIDDEN FROM SEEING HER!"

**5. Confidentiality**

"Psst, Sanny. I've got a secret to tell you," Brittany whispered during Glee, watching Puck perform for the club.

Santana leaned over, linking her pinky with the other girl's. "What is it, Britt."

"You gotta promise you're not gonna tell anyone. Total confidentality."

The Latina raised an eyebrow. "Who taught you that word?"

"Rachel. But, promise?"

"Okay, promise. Now what is it?"

Brittany giggled, scooting her chair closer to Santana and leaning in close. She looked at Puck for a minute before speaking. "Puck's totally singing to Kurt."

Santana raised her gaze and followed the football player's gaze. "He is. We have to tell Kurt."

"Okay Sanny."

**6. Performance**

The room was silent, with a mildly confused looking Santana closest to the front.

Brittany sat at the piano, concentrated for a minute, before she started to play. The chords were quiet and melancholy, and after a brief intro, the blond's voice started to echo out over them.

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_..."

As her song drew to a close, many of the Glee members were wiping tears from their eyes, and a vague sniffle could be heard from Mr. Schuester.

"Wonderful performance, Brittany," he said.

Santana hugged her tightly. "Beautiful."

**7. Shining**

"You, Lopez, are a shining example of what this school needs more of," Sue Sylvester said with a smirk. "Now, make sure you make Q a little more miserable for me today."

Santana nodded, smirking back, before leaving the office and linking her pinky with Brittany's.

"Sanny, why are we being so mean to Quinn? She didn't really do anything wrong. Just slept with Puck. We've both slept with Puck. Together, even."

The Latina looked at the blond girl for a moment before sighing guiltily. "Coach Sylvester wants us to do this, Britt. And we need to stay on the Cheerios. Need to."

**8. Beast**

Santana flirtily ran her hand over the flexing muscles of Puck's bicep with a smirk. "You, Puck, are a beast. Now, go win us that game."

The football player's smirk grew wider and he nodded before running out to the field.

Brittany came up behind the Latina and put a hand on her hip. "Puck ready to play now?" she asked innocently.

A guilty feeling ate at Santana's stomach. "Yeah, he's all set." She turned to the blond and kissed her gently. "Now come on, Britt. Let's go make sure they win us the game."

Brittany's smile grew as they went to the field.

**9. Ordering**

"Brittany! Santana! Here! Now!"

The girls jogged over from where they stood near Kurt, hands on their hips. "Yes Coach?" the Latina asked.

"What're you talking to Ladyface about now?" she asked conspiratorily.

"He has an idea for a new number, something using this rock band, Evanescence, but it needs all of our voices."

"It's fun to sing," Brittany chimed in unexpectedly.

Sue nodded. "All right. New orders, ladies. Perfect the song. And try to convince Glee club to use it."

Santana raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. "Got it, Coach."

Brittany looked clueless as usual before speaking. "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

**10. Formation**

A blond head of hair at the top of the pyramid brought a smile to Santana's face. It was the year after she'd graduated, and she was coming back to pick up Brittany from practice.

Brittany had stayed back a year, due to horrendous spanish grades, but remained a Cheerio nonetheless.

The blond fell back again, into the arms of a boy, before falling into another formation.

Santana shook her head. She couldn't get spanish, but the other language that was cheerleading was easy as cake for the blond.

"Come on Britt," she called from the stands, waving at Coach Sylvester.

Brittany's smile beamed brighter.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends chapter three. The pairing is Brittany/Santana, in case it wasn't clear from the beginning. The song Brittany sings in #6 is "Breathe No More" by Evanescence**

**I'd greatly appreciate comments on the characters themselves, because I'm not sure if my chracterization is good or if I'm failing at it miserably.**

**This series of drabbles is the third of a series of drabbles, with each small drabble exactly 100 words. This means each chapter has a total of 1000 words of actual writing. The warnings for each chapter will be unique, so make sure you read the warnings. If you'd like a particular couple shipped, review me. I'll do any pairing, 10 drabbles at a time for each couple. For my prompts, I use a random word generator. If you want more Brittana drabbles, please tell me in a review.**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**


	4. Furt

**Drabbles of the Glee Variety**

**Chapter Four: Furt (Brotherly, not slash)**

**Written For: mariaco790**

**Essentially, just a set of 10 Glee drabbles. They're unrelated aside from the couple being written about. Timeframe ranges from during season one and two to any time after it. Most of the drabbles have no timeframe referenced.**

**Warnings: Mentions of a male/male relationship**

**

* * *

**

**1. Bread**

"Dude. Where's the bread?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking back at the kitchen. "It's in the bread box, Finn."

The tall teen looked around. "Where's the bread box?"

Standing with a huff, the gay teen walked into the kitchen and pointed to a curved looking wooden shelf above the microwave. "It's right there, Finn."

Finn smiled. "Thanks Kurt." He opened the bread box and pulled out a loaf of bread while Kurt walked back into the living room, returning to the fashion show he'd been watching before.

After looking around the fridge for a few minutes, Finn called out again, "Kurt, where's the butter?"

**2. Teacher**

Kurt put his head in his hands, letting out a sigh, before packing up his briefcase to leave. He moved to open the door when the handle turned and it swung open.

Kurt smiled. "Finn Hudson. I haven't seen you in almost a year." he wrapped the tall man in a hug, then backed off to straighten up his tie. "What brings you back to Lima?"

Finn smiled. "Not much. Burt told me you started teaching at McKinley. Did you take over Glee?"

Kurt nodded. "It's not as glorious as Broadway, but teaching these kids is actually kind of nice. I missed this."

**3. Internal**

Finn took a couple shallow breaths before coughing, face contorting in pain. He stayed where he was for a minute before stubbornly refusing the hands to help him up. He stood, talking to the coach for a minute before heading to the locker room.

As soon as he was out of the view of the rest of the team, Finn fell against the nearest locker, holding his ribs.

"You should have your ribs looked at. You could have internal injuries," a voice sounded from the doorway.

Finn spun, looking at the intruder. "I'm fine, Kurt."

The soprano shook his head, sighing. "You're a liar."

**4. Liquid**

Finn took another drink from the bottle Puck handed to him, smiling. "Try some, Kurt. It's like... Liquid courage," he said, slurring slightly.

Kurt just stared at it before shaking his head. "No, it's disgusting and makes me see Bambi."

The two football players stared at the gay teen before disolving into fits of laughter. "Bambi?" Finn snorted.

Kurt glared at them. "It was certainly not funny. Especially when I threw up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes."

That just made them laugh harder. "Kurt, come on. It's totally funny," Finn said between laughs.

Kurt shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Maybe it's a little bit funny."

**5. Speech**

Finn paced around the choir room, mumbling words under his breath. He didn't look up when the door opened, just kept pacing. He was stopped by a pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Kurt standing in front of him.

"Finn. Calm down." He looked at the quarterback, noting the paled skin. "What's wrong?"

"I have this... this speech today. And if I don't pass it, I won't graduate, and if I don't graduate, I won't make it out of Lima, and I'll end up a Lima Loser and-"

"Finn!" The boy froze. "You're going to do fine. Promise."

**6. Area**

Finn scratched his head gently, staring down at the paper on his desk with a look of utter confusion.

"Need some help?"

His head shot up at the sound of the soprano's voice, a look of mild relief crossing his face. "Kurt. Please."

The gay teen crossed the room to look at the problem Finn was working on, scanning the paragraph before speaking. "You're looking to find the area of the shape, right?"

Finn nodded.

Kurt drew some lines in the shape and turned the paper toward the boy. "Split it into shapes you know how to find, solve from there."

The quarterback smiled. "Thanks Kurt."

**7. Reluctance**

Kurt stood at the edge of the doorway to the locker room, tentative to step foot inside. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun defensively, slapping it away.

"Kurt, dude, easy," Finn spoke, raising an eyebrow. "It's just me. I'm not gonna do anything."

The soprano took a couple deep breaths, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, right. Sorry, I'm just a little... Nervous, I guess."

The quarterback nodded. "I get it. Karofsky still getting to you?"

Kurt cringed at the boy's name, the feeling of the kiss still fresh in his mind. "A bit. But it's nothing."

Finn hugged him silently and left to shower.

**8. System**

Kurt exited the school after Cheerio's practice, the sound of obnoxiously loud music instantly hitting his ears. He looked around for the offending car before realizing it was from his own. His baby. His Navigator. He'd left it locked. And someone was sitting in it now, blasting "Empire State of Mind". That someone was one Finn Hudson.

Kurt walked over to the car and opened the door as angrily as he could manage while still being careful. "Finn Hudson, what the HELL are you doing, cranking the music loud enough to break an eardrum?"

Finn beamed. "Dude, your sound system is AWESOME!"

**9. Old**

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, glaring heavily at Finn. The boy in question was glaring at Blaine, Kurt's newest interest and first ever boyfriend.

Blaine cringed mildly, looking back at Kurt. "So, I'm gonna head home now, Kurt. I'll see you back at school tomorrow?"

Kurt looked at him, smiling gently and nodding. He walked the boy out before returning to the kitchen. "Finn, that was rude! Why did you have to ask about his sexual experiences?"

Finn shook his head. "Because I'm your brother. And I'm older. I'm supposed to protect you."

Kurt huffed, punching the quarterback's arm. "I'm older, Finn!"

**10. Objective**

Kurt sat toward the back of the room, waiting nervously to hear the results of the Glee club's second annual diva-off. He and Rachel had gone against one another for the solo in "Everything Else", a song he'd actually introduced the other girl to.

Finn stood up after a few minutes of talking with the other members. "So, after talking to everyone, we decided who gets the solo. And the one we choose is. Kurt."

Kurt smiled wide, nodding his thanks to the rest of the group.

Rachel stood, shaking her head. "So much for being objective," she said, storming out.

Kurt cringed.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends chapter four. The pairing is Kurt/Finn, but in a brotherly way rather than in a slashy way. Finn and Kurt in a non-slashy way is actually really hard to write, now that I've tried it myself.**

**Now that season two is underway, I've decided I'm sometimes going to reference things that have been occurring during it, while other times I ignore it completely.**

**The song I reference in drabble 10 is "Everything Else" from Next to Normal, a phenominal play.**

**This series of drabbles is the third of a series of drabbles, with each small drabble exactly 100 words. This means each chapter has a total of 1000 words of actual writing. The warnings for each chapter will be unique, so make sure you read the warnings. If you'd like a particular couple shipped, review me. I'll do any pairing, 10 drabbles at a time for each couple. For my prompts, I use a random word generator. If you want more Furt drabbles, please tell me in a review.**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**


	5. Quick

**Drabbles of the Glee Variety**

**Chapter Five: Quick**

**Written For: Elastic Owl**

**Essentially, just a set of 10 Glee drabbles. They're unrelated aside from the couple being written about. Timeframe ranges from during season one and two to any time after it. Most of the drabbles have no timeframe referenced.**

**Warnings: Angst abound, mentions of teen pregnancy, mentions of teen drinking, mentions of sex**

**

* * *

1. Wine**

Quinn cringed at the sweet, yet poignant, taste in her mouth, taking another sip of her wine cooler quickly to try and mask her disgust at the taste. She shook her head gently, looking at the boy across the pool from her.

Puck was focused on his work, it appeared, cleaning the pool as he was being paid to do.

The Cheerio watched him until he set down his net, satisfied, and sat on the edge opposite her. He looked up, observing her, before returning his gaze to the water.

Quinn stayed where she was for a moment, then walked toward him.  
**  
2. Performance**

Standing backstage after their win at Regionals, Puck looked on at his celebrating peers with a bittersweet smile. This time last year, they were mourning their loss to Vocal Adrenaline, dissatisfied with their performance. This year, though, their use of the two original songs as well as the duet he'd done with Tina had given them the edge over the Warblers, and they'd come out victorious.

This time last year, though, Quinn was having his baby girl, Beth, who he'd never see. Who he'd held only once.

He looked up to see Quinn looking at him knowingly. She felt the same way.

**3. Beach**

Blond hair pushed back away from her face, Quinn sat on the beach outside of her new dorm room, staring at the water. New England was beautiful as it neared the fall, and the University she was attending offered her a perfect sight of the water and trees simultaneously.

She sat, thinking, for hours. Soon, she heard someone come up behind her, sitting next to her gently.

"I didn't think you'd come out here just to say goodbye, Noah."

"It's not goodbye." Puck sighed, looking out at the water rather than at her. "I couldn't let you go like that. I love you."

**4. Baking**

One hand gently resting on her stomach, Quinn stood outside the house, debating with herself over whether she should knock or just go back to her car. Looking down, she decided it wasn't safe for her to sleep in her car, not if she wanted to keep her child healthy, so she swallowed her pride and knocked.

Puck opened the door, wiping the flour off of his hands onto the apron that was tied around his waist. Surprise showed on his face before he stepped aside to let Quinn in. "I'm baking cookies," he explained. "I'll bring your stuff upstairs after."  
**  
5. Wallet**

Puck sat in the back of the room, staring at his wallet, not talking or responding to anything.

The meeting ended and the room emptied until it was just the two of them, Puck still not realizing that no one was there.

"She's a year old today," Quinn whispered, sitting next to him.

He looked up, a pained expression on his face before he could clear it to shrug. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," she responded, taking the wallet from him. It was a picture of the three of them from the hospital. "It's okay to miss her. I do too. More than anything."

**6. Room**

Regionals was over, the adoption was complete, and Quinn was back in the home she'd grown up in. Now, though, instead of the guest room she used to go hide in when she wanted to get away from herself, there was a baby nursery. A nursery intended for her baby. The baby that would never be there.

She sat in the rocking chair every day that summer, just looking at the empty bassinet and wishing her child would appear there, just like she was before.

Puck never went into that room. Until the day he found her there, balling her eyes out.

**7. Academy**

Dalton Academy was much like she remembered it, with the same basic set up and a very similar student body.

She walked up to the door to the dean's office and gestured toward one of the housing buildings, telling her son to go check out the Warblers.

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray Puckerman. I'd like to transfer my son here," she said professionally.

Puck cringed as Ethan walked away slowly, noting the large bruise that could be seen on the side of his neck. While Quinn spoke to the dean, he thought back on McKinley.

Homophobia hadn't lessened there at all. He sighed regretfully.  
**  
8. Tiara**

Sitting out on the football field in her formerly flawless powder blue dress, Quinn wiped furiously at the tears rolling down her cheeks. The one thing she'd been working for, the last thing she'd been clinging to, had just been ripped away from her. And she lost Finn again, too. In the middle of the dance floor.

She cursed under her breath when she heard him walking toward her. "Go away, Puck. I don't need you here."

He sat next to her anyway. "Yes you do." He looked at her. "You deserved to win tonight, Q. And Finn's a freakishly tall idiot."  
**  
9. Newspaper**

Puck crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head at the picture staring back at him from the coffee table. There, on the front headline of the New York Post, was an image of Quinn and Finn, of course, celebrating Quinn's victory in her run for state senate. The smile on her face looked so fake that it hurt him. And Finn had no idea.

He sighed, looking away from the paper, before his eyes were drawn back to it. He picked up his phone, searching through his contacts for a long unused number. Congratulations. I miss you, Fabray. Really.

**10. College**

Puck stared at the letter in his hand, surprise evident on his face. "I got in."

Quinn leaned over her text book to take the letter from him, reading it. Her face lit up. "Puck, you got in! You got into UCLA!" She hugged him, smiling wide.

He looked at the paper, then back at her, then back at the paper again. "Holy crap." He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. "I really didn't think I'd get in."

The blond laughed quietly. "Just because you've been out for a year doesn't mean you've grown stupid, meat head."

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends chapter five. Season two hasn't given me much to work with for this, so it's a little difficult. In case it's not clear, the couple is Quinn and Puck.**

**Now that season two is underway, I've decided I'm sometimes going to reference things that have been occurring during it, while other times I ignore it completely.**

**I want to add in a little note to this series, too, because I'm hoping that some of the people who read this have also read Dalton by CP Coulter. If you haven't and you actually read these authors notes, go read it. It is absolutely amazing. That being said, I've read the whole series up to date, and as such I will take requests based on that, as well as on the Kurtofsky IMS, a series run through livejournal. Just giving more options for couples to choose from.**

**This series of drabbles is the fifth of a series of drabbles, with each small drabble exactly 100 words. This means each chapter has a total of 1000 words of actual writing. The warnings for each chapter will be unique, so make sure you read the warnings. If you'd like a particular couple shipped, review me. I'll do any pairing, 10 drabbles at a time for each couple. For my prompts, I use a random word generator. If you want more Quick drabbles, please tell me in a review.**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**


	6. Artina

**Drabbles of the Glee Variety**

**Chapter Six: Artina**

**Written For: Elastic Owl**

**Essentially, just a set of 10 Glee drabbles. They're unrelated aside from the couple being written about. Timeframe ranges from during season one and two to any time after it. Most of the drabbles have no timeframe referenced.**

**Warnings: Angst, mentions of self-harm**

* * *

**1. Chain**

Tina sat in the back of the Glee room, fidgeting with something in her hand. She looked at it, an almost sad expression on her face, when Artie came in the room.

The boy rolled over next to her, concerned. "Hey T, are you okay?"

She looked up at him, smiling lightly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just... The chain on my grandmother's necklace broke."

He looked at her for a moment before reaching under the collar of his shirt to pull out a small chain. He slipped it off of his neck, handing it to her. "It was my mom's," he said softly.

**2. Butterfly**

Tina had forgotten to keep track of where her sleeve lay on her wrist. Artie, who had been laughing just a second prior, stopped. His face dropped and he reached a hand out to take hold of her hand, pulling up her sleeve a little more.

The asian's face fell instantly and she tried to cringe away. "Artie, don't..."

He stared at her for a moment, at the lines on her arm, before taking a marker out of his side pocket.

She stared as he drew a butterfly right above her veins. "Every time you cut, you kill a butterfly. Don't. Please."

**3. Tragedy**

Watching Tina with Mike, seeing her so happy while he was so far from it, was tragic in his eyes. The girl who was so certain that he would eventually walk, that supported his pursuit of the experimental treatments, wasn't there for him now. Now, he had no one.

He stared at the picture of them from the last day of Glee from the previous year, a feeling closer to anger than hurt coursing through him.

"Artie! Time for physical therapy!"

The usual pang went through his chest at the words. That, he decided, hurt worse than Tina. Now he faced it alone.

**4. Dictionary**

Tina stood at the bottom of the stairs at her house, back ramrod straight, book balanced on her head perfectly. She wore her usual combat boots and black skirt, preparing herself mentally to walk up the stairs with her neck balanced. She heard the doorbell ring, cursing under her breath, and went to open it.

She opened the door, eyes lowering to see Artie at the top of the ramp to her house.

She smiled at him, moving so he could wheel himself in, but not speaking.

He stared at her for a moment. "Girl, why is there a dictionary on your head?"

**5. Bully**

There was a light blue stain covering Artie's skin when he rolled his way into Glee rehearsal. His usual happy smile was replaced by a scowl. Tina darted over instantly, concern in her expression. "Who was it this time?" she questioned, reaching a hand out to find that the sticky mess had already been cleaned, but the dye had done its job.

"Azimio," he half-growled. Crossing his arms over his chest, he let her wheel him over to the rest of the group, coming to rest beside Kurt, who handed her a moist towelette.

She wiped at his face with practiced ease.

**6. Funeral**

Her voice lifting over the chords of the song, Tina started off their performance for Sue's sister, Jean. She was able to keep her emotions tame the whole time they sang, focusing herself on the song rather than the memories brought to her. As it drew to a close, she walked slowly out of the parlor and to the back of the parking lot, tears streaming down her face.

She turned instantly when she heard someone behind her, almost surprised to see Artie there instead of Mike. He leaned forward and took her into his arms. "It's okay. I'm right here."

**7. Spy**

Artie laughed quietly as Tina wheeled him down the halls of Dalton Academy. They were there to get Kurt, kidnap him for an afternoon and drill him about the school he was now a student of. First, though, they had to invade their way into the show choir rehearsal and find out some of their songs.

As such, Tina had slipped her hair up into a hat and taken off her makeup, ensuring that she looked much less female in the uniform as she usually would.

They slipped into Warblers rehearsal, catching the end of a song before being spotted. "Spies!"

**8. Chocolate**

Valentine's Day had come around, and for Tina Cohen-Chang, it had been fantastic. Mike had taken her out to a new Asian restaurant in town and given her an Asian teddy bear. The night had ended wonderfully, with the two of them spending the night in her room.

The next day, though, was almost better than Valentine's Day had been. When Tina opened her locker, she found a small heart shaped box of chocolate and a dozen chocolate roses in red and white. She beamed, looking for the note to tell her Mike had left them. Instead, the card read, _Artie_.

**9. Lord**

Staring at the computer screen, Artie moved left and right a bit as he fought monster after monster on his screen. Tina sat behind him, chin in her hand, waiting for him to turn and notice that she had been sitting there for a couple of hours now.

When he finally turned around in victory, he jumped at the sight of her. She raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused, and said, "Why, welcome back to the world of the real, Lord Artemius." The sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice.

Artie smiled sheepishly. "You, uh. How long have you been sitting here?"

**10. Satire**

"You've got to be kidding me! George Orwell is like, the king of awesome! You trippin'," Artie said, holding up a copy of _1984_ for the Asian girl in front of him to see.

Tina shrugged her shoulders, holding up a book of her own. "I admit, _Animal Farm _was awesome. But Jonathan Swift is a god. Come on, who hasn't read _Gulliver's Travels_?"

"Um, how about more than half of the students here?" he offered sarcastically, smirking. "_Gulliver's Travels_ ain't nothin' to _Coming Up For Air_. When the man wrote, the world listened."

"Yeah, they listened fifty years later," she responded, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends chapter six. In case it's not clear, the couple is Tina and Artie.**

**Now that season two is underway, I've decided I'm sometimes going to reference things that have been occurring during it, while other times I ignore it completely.**

**I want to add in a little note to this series, too, because I'm hoping that some of the people who read this have also read Dalton by CP Coulter. If you haven't and you actually read these authors notes, go read it. It is absolutely amazing. That being said, I've read the whole series up to date, and as such I will take requests based on that, as well as on the Kurtofsky IMS, a series run through livejournal. Just giving more options for couples to choose from.**

**This series of drabbles is the sixth of a series of drabbles, with each small drabble exactly 100 words. This means each chapter has a total of 1000 words of actual writing. The warnings for each chapter will be unique, so make sure you read the warnings. If you'd like a particular couple shipped, review me. I'll do any pairing, 10 drabbles at a time for each couple. For my prompts, I use a random word generator. If you want more Artina drabbles, please tell me in a review.**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**


	7. Quick 2

**Drabbles of the Glee Variety**

**Chapter Seven: Quick**

**Written For: The Irish gleek**

**Essentially, just a set of 10 Glee drabbles. They're unrelated aside from the couple being written about. Timeframe ranges from during season one and two to any time after it. Most of the drabbles have no timeframe referenced.**

**Warnings: Angst, mentions of sex between minors, mentions of alcohol use**

* * *

**1. Princess**

It was her seventh birthday the first time she saw both of her parents together again. Puck was spinning the little blond around in circles, making her brand new princess dress flare out and look even prettier than it was when it was flat. He slowed to a stop at the sight of the blond in the doorway, watching the man play with their daughter.

A tentative smile spread across her face as she crossed the room, holding her arms out to Beth. "Hey Princess, happy birthday." Beth jumped up to her, hugging strong.

Quinn bit her lip. "Long time no see."

**2. Taxi**

When he saw the blond walking up to the bar, Puck got to his feet, stumbling slightly as he attempted to make his way out the door before she saw him. No such luck, however, for she caught him as he reached his car. "You're not planning on driving like this, correct?" she said, tone concerned instead of condescending.

His eyes red, he looked at her, shrugging her off. "I'm going home. Have fun with your new boy toy, Quinn."

Quinn sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaned on the car door. "I'm calling a taxi and taking you home."

**3. Scorpion**

Quinn winced when Puck's hand brushed her right hip, gasping when she realized he'd seen her response.

Puck raised an eyebrow, bringing his hand to the hem of her shirt and lifting it up. He used the other to push the waist of her jeans down just enough to reveal the small scorpion that was now inked there. "What's this?" he questioned.

She hadn't told Puck she was getting the tattoo, and so she sighed, pushing his hands away and recovering it carefully. "It's a tattoo, obviously," she said sarcastically.

He lifted her shirt back up, eyes flicking over it carefully. "For Beth?"

**4. Hardware**

Quinn's fingers flew over the keys quickly as she attempted to stop the computer from melting down. She sighed quietly, eyes flicking over to where Puck stood, cringing. It was his computer, and where he'd gotten the virus from, he couldn't tell her. She knew she could fix it, though, if she could just find the original corrupted file. Letting out a small victorious noise, she found it and set the computer on its road to recovery.

Puck let out a relieved sound. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She laughed. "I saved the external hard drive too babe."

**5. Boxing**

Throwing another punch, Puck stepped back as the round was called, heading toward his corner. He took a sip of water, letting his trainer dab at his eye lightly to clean him up, before heading back in again. The bell rang and he threw two or three punches before his opponent went down for a ten count.

Holding his hands up in victory, Puck smiled wide around his mouth guard, looking out at the crowd. He let his eyes rake over everyone before they landed on a blond toward the back.

Quinn Fabray smiled back at him, clapping. Noah Puckerman was surprised.

**6. Hope**

Puck sat back for a whole year, letting Quinn off on her own to date guy after guy. He sat back and watched as she went through the most crippling depression he'd ever seen someone go through, even greater than the one his mother went through when his father left. He watched as she fell faster and faster into a place she wouldn't pull herself out of. And then he stepped forward again.

At the worst time in Quinn's life, Noah Puckerman stepped back into it, offering his hand to help her back to normalcy. He became her spark of hope.

**7. Shorts**

The first time Noah Puckerman met Quinn Fabray, it was the summer before their freshman year. He had started cleaning pools in the upper Lima area, since those were pretty much the only people who had pools in the small town, and the Fabrays had just moved in. He was outside one hot afternoon cleaning the pool when she'd first come outside.

In short shorts and a tied off tee-shirt, Quinn was gorgeous to him. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail and she carried two glasses of lemonade. She beckoned him over. "I'm Quinn."

Puck grinned. "Noah Puckerman. Puck."

**8. Bargain**

It was five months into her pregnancy the first time Quinn felt comfortable enough to wake Puck up during the night to get her something from the Seven Eleven down the street. She had an intense craving for Oreos, and Sarah had eaten the last of them that afternoon.

Groaning, Puck made his way sleepily down to the convenience store, going right for the cookie aisle as requested. Rubbing at his eyes, he looked at the four different kinds that were there. He grinned when his eyes landed on a sale sign and headed to the counter.

"Pregnant girlfriend?" the cashier asked.

"Duh."

**9. Bible**

Quinn Fabray had always been a religious person. Even after college, after she got married, she kept a Bible in her night table drawer. It was there for her when he was on the road with his band or late from practice, whether she believed he was honestly staying true to her or not.

The Bible always stayed there though, not even being removed to be read most of the time. When Puck came home to find her sitting on the bed, red eyed and reading, he knew something was wrong.

He wrapped her in his arms, asking, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm pregnant."

**10. Concrete**

Puck cringed when he heard the telltale scrape of skin across concrete, turning to see Ethan on the ground, holding his knee, about to cry.

Quinn, who was across the yard, somehow made it to the boy before he did. "Come here, baby, let me see," she said quickly, holding her arms out.

The little blond boy made his way to her, still not crying despite the quivering in his lip.

Puck moved to his side quickly, brushing the dirt from it tenderly while Quinn held him. "You okay, Ethan?"

Ethan looked at his knee. "It stings, daddy."

Puck nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends chapter seven. In case it's not clear, the couple is Quinn and Puck.**

**Now that season two is underway, I've decided I'm sometimes going to reference things that have been occurring during it, while other times I ignore it completely.**

**To give a little explanation to drabble four, hardware, I used it as in computer hardware rather than tools or something along those lines. Just in case it wasn't clear.**

**I want to add in a little note to this series, too, because I'm hoping that some of the people who read this have also read Dalton by CP Coulter. If you haven't and you actually read these authors notes, go read it. It is absolutely amazing. That being said, I've read the whole series up to date, and as such I will take requests based on that, as well as on the Kurtofsky IMS, a series run through livejournal. Just giving more options for couples to choose from.**

**This series of drabbles is the seventh of a series of drabbles, with each small drabble exactly 100 words. This means each chapter has a total of 1000 words of actual writing. The warnings for each chapter will be unique, so make sure you read the warnings. If you'd like a particular couple shipped, review me. I'll do any pairing, 10 drabbles at a time for each couple. For my prompts, I use a random word generator. If you want more Quick drabbles, please tell me in a review.**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
